Acropi Membra
'Acropi Membra '''is a yellowblood Afithine troll with the trollhandle deadlyNuisance. ''deadly refers to her doom aspect and also her tendency to overestimate how serious her pestering is. Nuisance is a reference to her fly lusus and symbol Musca and her desire to annoy people like an internet troll. Her quirk replaces 's' with 'z' to sound more like buzzing, and replaces periods and commas with colons and semicolons respectively. Her first name is an anagram of picaro, meaning "rogue or vagabond" which refers to her mischievous nature, and iproca, a genus of beetles. "Acro-" is a prefix derived from the greek ákros meaning the "highest" or "at the extremity." This may refer to flight and the extreme of doom. "Membra" is a shortened version of the word membrane, which refers to the thin membrane of insects' wings. It is also the plural of latin "membrum" meaning limb. This is a reference to an insect's six legs. Description Acropi is 5' tall with short hair that curls in at the ends, and out at the sides. She has boyish figure and short, blunt horns that bend back at a 90 degree angle. She has the ability to look through the eyes of, and sense other physical sensations experienced by other trolls. Biography Acropi grew up under the care of flymom and the Blue Mist in Westep Valley in the Greater Lake Region. She spent most of her time wandering the area and collecting reproductions of The Sextant's writings until she becomes exhausted. After resting, she always found herself back at her hive; either flymom carried her back or the Blue Mist walked her back. Though she had few friends in Westep Valley (an undesirable home for most trolls) she befriended Tapeti online. This happened over various failed attempts to annoy the maroon blood. The two became close friends online, and plotted to improve Afith together. Act 1 Acropi first appears on page 7, where she tazers an imp as she helps Pasrah, her client player, into the medium. After Leonette startlingly announces that as a Maid of Doom, her task is to "fix their ends to ensure their beginnings," she and Pasrah see Antick get atacked by his lusus. On page 23, when Tapeti asks what is happening there, Acropi responds that she think Antick might have died, but that she didn't actually see it happen. She and Pasrah manage to avoid involvement in the conflict on LOPAPI, but she does message Tapeti on page 37 to say that it was "hella zweet" and that she and Pasrah are okay. She also puts in that she thinks her role might mean she has to kill other trolls, but Tapeti does not see that message. Personality and Traits Acropi is initially overly enthusiastic and immature. She tends to be stubborn and rash. She uses her ability to see through other eyes of other trolls and annoy them. She is not hostile, though, and feels bad when she really hurts someone's feelings. She loves the characters and writings of the Sextant, Flymom, and her friends. Relationships Tapeti Untepa Though they only met online before entering the medium, Tapeti is her best friend. They trust each other, keep each other's secrets, and Acropi knows that Tapeti isn't as above the problems of her friends as she tries to be. Grilik Cromal Acropi and Grilik areare friends through Tapeti. Acropi enjoys teasing Grilik. Serspi Etamin Acropi attempted to bug Serspi over the internet, but left her alone when she realized Serspi was sincerely bothered. She thought Serspi was cool, and developed a red crush for her. Acropi is wracked with guilt over hurting Serspi by killing her matesprit, doomed Grilik. She desperately wants to make it up to her. Pasrah Saminc Pasrah and Acropi became friends after entering the medium. Acropi trusts her enough to share her troubles with Pasrah, and Pasrah makes efforts to encourages her. Antick Luposo She thinks Antick can be boring, and he thinks she is annoying, but they get along okay and consider each other to be friends despite this. Shakat Tulmah Acropi admires Shakat's knowledge of history and thinks he's pretty cool in general, though a bit dramatic. Fighting Style Acropi's fighting style seems more directionless than it is. She flails tasers toward her foes, and is often very accurate. She understands how her weapons work naturally, even if she cannot use them with finesse. For example, when wielding the Twin Shockspikes, she always stabs forward with both at once because if they are too far apart, electricity cannot arch between them. She also expresses some tactical cunning, such as when she throw her taser into the pool of water when fighting Cecelt. Trivia Acropi was the first troll designed. * Acropi's appearance was based on a dream in which she appeared as a hyperactive, long-legged grub that alternated between being a blueblood and a yellowblood. This is not only where Acropi's personality and aspects of her design came from, but also the source of mists as a concept. * Acropi was originally a male blueblooded troll named Bizkat Membra with a yellow mist. Their colors were later switched, and in order to keep an equal number of male and female trolls, her gender was changed as well. * Acropi lived in Wastep Valley and speaks fluent lakespeak. She learned Mid Afithine by reading reproductions of the Sextant's writings; she then learned Afithine online. Because of this, she has a lakespeak accent. Category:Characters